The escalating requirements for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology. Such escalating requirements have been found difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low R×C (resistance×capacitance) interconnect pattern with electromigration resistance, particularly wherein submicron vias, contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios imposed by miniaturization.
Conventional semiconductor devices comprise a semiconductor substrate, typically doped monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed interlayer dielectrics and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by interwiring spacings, and a plurality of interconnect lines, such as bus lines, bit lines, word lines and logic interconnect lines. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via hole, while a conductive plug filling a contact hole establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines are formed in trenches which typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor “chips” comprising five or more levels of metallization are becoming more prevalent as device geometry's shrink to submicron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via hole is typically formed by depositing an interlayer dielectric on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening through the interlayer dielectric by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W). Excess conductive material on the surface of the interlayer dielectric is typically removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves forming an opening in the interlayer dielectric and filling the opening with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve forming an opening comprising a lower contact or via hole section in communication with an upper trench section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug in electrical contact with a conductive line.
High performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The control speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnection pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Miniaturization demands long interconnects having small contacts and small cross-sections. As the length of metal interconnects increases and cross-sectional areas and distances between interconnects decrease, the R×C delay caused by the interconnect wiring increases. If the interconnection node is routed over a considerable distance, e.g., hundreds of microns or more as in submicron technologies, the interconnection capacitance limits the circuit node capacitance loading and, hence, the circuit speed. As design rules are reduced to about 0.12 micron and below, the rejection rate due to integrated circuit speed delays significantly reduces production throughput and increases manufacturing costs. Moreover, as line widths decrease electrical conductivity and electromigration resistance become increasingly important.
Cu and Cu alloys have received considerable attention as a candidate for replacing Al in interconnect metallizations. Cu is relatively inexpensive, easy to process, and has a lower resistively than Al. In addition, Cu has improved electrical properties vis-à-vis W, making Cu a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as conductive wiring.
An approach to forming Cu plugs and wiring comprises the use of damascene structures employing CMP. However, due to Cu diffusion through interdielectric layer materials, such as silicon dioxide, Cu interconnect structures must be encapsulated by a diffusion barrier layer. Typical diffusion barrier metals include tantalum (Ta), tantalum nitride (TaN), titanium nitride (TiN), titanium (Ti), titanium-tungsten (TiW), tungsten (W), tungsten nitride (WN), Ti—TiN, titanium silicon nitride (TiSiN), tungsten silicon nitride (WSiN), tantalum silicon nitride (TaSiN) and silicon nitride for encapsulating Cu. The use of such barrier materials to encapsulate Cu is not limited to the interface between Cu and the dielectric interlayer, but includes interfaces with other metals as well.
There are additional problems attendant upon conventional Cu interconnect methodology employing a diffusion barrier layer (capping layer). For example, conventional practices comprise forming a damascene opening in an interlayer dielectric, depositing a barrier layer such as TaN, lining the opening and on the surface of the interlayer dielectric, filling the opening with Cu or a Cu alloy layer, CMP, and forming a capping layer on the exposed surface of the Cu or Cu alloy. It was found, however, that capping layers, such as silicon nitride, deposited by plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), exhibit poor adhesion to the Cu or Cu alloy surface. Consequently, the capping layer is vulnerable to removal, as by peeling due to scratching or stresses resulting from subsequent deposition of layers. As a result, the Cu or Cu alloy is not entirely encapsulated and Cu diffusion occurs, thereby adversely affecting device performance and decreasing the electromigration resistance of the Cu or Cu alloy interconnect member.
As design rules extend deeper into the submicron range, the reliability of interconnect patterns becomes particularly critical. Therefore, the adhesion of capping layers to Cu interconnects and the accuracy of interconnects for vertical metallization levels require even greater reliability. In addition, as the design rules plunge deeper into the sub-micron regime, electromigration becomes increasingly problematic.
For example, in 0.13 micron Cu technology, vias typically exhibit a cross-sectional diameter about 0.15 to about 0.18 micron. Typical Cu damascene technology is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1 and comprises a lower Cu level, illustrated by lower metal line M1, a silicon nitride capping layer thereon, an upper metal line M2 with a silicon nitride capping layer thereon. M1 and M2 are connected by via V1. The via process typically involves a via etch through an oxide layer and a nitride layer, stopping on the underlying Cu M1. An argon (Ar) pre-sputter etch is employed prior to barrier layer and Cu deposition.
Upon further experimentation and investigation of electromigration failures attendant upon interconnect technology in the sub-micron regime, it was found that the two critical interfaces for electromigration in Cu or Cu alloy damascene are the V1-M1 and V1-M2 interfaces. Electromigration testing of the V1-M1 interface was conducted by flowing electrons from M2 through V1 into M1 lines. Electromigration testing of the V1-M2 interface was conducted by flowing electrons in the opposite direction. In the case of the V1-M1 interface, electromigration voids are typically generated at the Cu/nitride interface at the via, as shown in FIG. 2. In the case of the V1-M2 interface, electromigration voids are also generated at the Cu-nitride interface but away from the via, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 3.
Observations from such experimentation led to the conclusion that the electromigration voids are generated at the Cu-nitride interface in both cases. Diffusion can proceed along the Cu-nitride interface, the Cu-barrier layer interface or by a grain boundary mechanism. In the Cu damascene technology illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, the observations indicated that the diffusion along the Cu-nitride interface is the fastest diffusion path for electromigration failures.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for methodology enabling the formation of encapsulated Cu and Cu alloy interconnects for vertical metallization levels with greater accuracy, reliability and electromigration resistance. There exists a particular continuing need for methodology enabling the formation of capped Cu or Cu alloy lines, particularly in damascene structures, e.g., dual damascene structures formed in dielectric material having a low dielectric constant (k), with improved reliability and electromigration resistance along the Cu/capping layer interfaces.